


Behind These Walls

by sadreamer



Category: GOT7, SHINee
Genre: Drama, Family, Host Clubs, M/M, Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Български език
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История за семейството и любовта. История за момче, което построи стена около себе си и за едно необикновено дете, което я разруши  с лекота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind These Walls

Джаксън обичаше нощният град. В него беше по – лесно да се изгуби в сенките, да се слее с всички други, които бягаха от нещо и просто да диша студеният въздух на суровата реалност в която му се налагаше да живее. Ледената тухлена стена зад него, дъха, който излизаше от устните му, всеки пък, когато изпуснеше въздуха си, звуците на линейка в далечината и мириса на изгнила храна в близкия контейнер, всичко това му напомняше, че е жив по някакъв изкривен, но все пак достатъчен начин.

 

\- Ето къде си бил.

 

Джаксън се намръщи и отвори очи, поглеждайки към задния вход на ‘Божествения дракон.” Господин Ян не изглеждаше ядосан, но това не означаваше, че не е. Познаваше суровия мъж от четири години и знаеше, че той може да крие истинските си чувства със същата лекота с която повечето хора замахваха, за да прогонят досадна муха.

 

\- Знаеш, че не ти плащам, за да подпираш мръсни стени, нали?

 

\- Не. Плащаш ми, за да чукам дъртачки, чийто мъже не могат да ги задоволят. – отговори Джаксън, презрението, капейки като отрова от гласа му.

 

За момент Ян не отговори нищо. След което бръкна в джоба на скъпото си сако и изкара кутия с евтини цигари. Запали една и пламъчето на запалката озари лицето му за миг. Това безлично, шибано лице, което Джаксън презираше от дъното на душата си.

 

\- Влизай вътре. Имаш клиентка.

 

Джаксън сви дланта си в юмрук. В него гореше дивото желание да забие същия юмрук в мазното лице на шефа си. Но вместо да го направи, той се усмихна, широко и фалшиво и се прибра вътре, подминавайки го.

 

По – късно, докато жената – беше забравил името й, а и беше без значение как се казваше, за него всички бяха еднакви така или иначе – се виеше под него и той се бореше да запази ерекцията си, докато тя свърши, не можеше да не се запита, това ли искаше наистина?

 

Живот на ръба на поредната чаша със скъп алкохол, която поднасяше към начервените устни, на поредната красива, но нещастна жена, която купуваше любов, която не можеше да има по друг начин.

 

 

***

 

– Сигурно се шегуваш.

 

Момченцето премигна на среща му, все така истинско, за голямо съжаление на Джаксън.

 

– Гладен съм. – каза то и за по – голяма убедителност на думите си, потърка и корема си.

 

Джаксън заби поглед пак в листа хартия, който му беше подал детето.

 

Казва се Бамбам. Не е истинското му име, но го наричаме така от малък. Обича плодови млека и Ледена епоха. Не му позволявай да остава до късно.

 

С любов: любимата ти сестричка

 

 

– Любима задника ми – промърмори си Джаксън и прокара пръсти през косата си, мислейки си, че не може да се занимава с такива лайна рано сутрин, без сутрешното си кафе. Още дори не беше минало десет. – Слушай, хлапе, не знам какво ти е казал- Хей! Къде изчезна!

 

Джаксън пристъпи навън но в коридора, и от двете страни, нямаше и следа от Бамбам или както там се казваше. До преди секунда беше там! Мамка му, колко лесно щеше да бъде да затвори вратата и да се престори, че нищо не е случило. Но не можеше. Явно, все пак му беше останала някаква съвест. Каква изненада.

 

Беше се запътил към спалнята, за да се преоблече, когато чу шума от кухнята.

 

Някой отваряше вратата на хладилника му.

 

Джаксън се намръщи и обърна посоката.

 

– Не знаеш ли, че не е позволено да влизаш в чужди апартаменти, без да питаш хлапе? – излая той.

 

Бамбам, чийто глава бе заровена в хладилника, дори не благоволи да се покаже от там.

 

-– Това не чужд апартамент. Ти си ми вуйчо. А и не се казвам ‘хлапе. Името ми е Бамбам и по – добре го запомни.

 

‘Е, поне няма да ми се налага да се чудя на кой от семейството ни се е метнал малкият, помисли си иронично Джаксън и пристъпи към действие.

 

Хвана племенникът си за качулката на червеното му яке и го издърпа назад със сила, едва не го събаряйки на земята.

 

Момчето се обърна към него, премигвайки с големите си очи срещу него неодобрително.

 

– Какво си мислиш, че правиш? – тросна се Джаксън. – Това е моята къща и тук важат моите правила.

 

– Но аз съм гладен. – изхленчи изведнъж Бамбам и за ужас на Джаксън долната му устна се разтрепери. Всичко друго можеше да понесе, но не и сълзи.

 

– Добре, добре! Само недей да цивриш! – паникьоса се той и го пусна. – Вземи каквото искаш от хладилника – кратка пауза. – Освен бирата.

 

И без това в него нямаше кой знае колко неща.

 

Лицето на Бамбам веднага се промени и той се усмихна самодоволно. Този малък демон!

 

– Благодаря, вуйчо! Ти си най – добрия! – заяви той и се върна на старото си място, тананикайки си весело някаква детска песничка.

 

Джаксън въздъхна примерено и се почеса там, където определено не го сърбеше. Трябваше да реши какво да прави, но първо кафе.

 

И цигара.

 

 

***

 

 

– Знаеш ли, бих ти бил много благодарен, ако спреш да се хилиш.

 

Кибум не спря.

 

Това беше момента в който, Джаксън реши, че е направил грешка, като го е извикал.

 

– Добре тогава. Продължавай да се смееш като задник, който си, между другото. А между временно, предполагам, можеш да намериш и пътя до входната врата, нали?

 

– Спирам, спирам – вдигна ръце във въздуха Кибум, - поемайки си въздух.

 

После пак избухна в смях.

 

– Това беше. Ако ти не си тръгнеш, аз ще те изхвърля и няма да бъде през вратата. – каза Джаксън и започна заплашително да навива ръкавите на ризата си.

 

Кибум изтри няколко сълзи от очите си – нервите на този! – и си пое дълбоко вдишване. Но крайчеца на устните му все още бяха подозрително извити нагоре.

 

Джаксън се отпусна назад на дивана, затваряйки очи. Какъв ужасен ден само.

 

– Съжалявам – проговори най – накрая Кибум, поставяйки успокоително ръката си на коляното на Джаксън. Допира беше приятен, дори и през материята на плата и Джаксън трябваше да пропъди мислите, какво ли щеше да е ако същата тази длан се плъзнеше по – нагоре. – Просто ми е трудно да си те представя как се грижиш за дете.

 

Джаксън направи гримаса и Кибум осъзна какво беше казал.

 

– Не че казвам, че си отговорен или нещо – махна непределно във въздуха Кибум. – Но си най – самостоятелния човек, когото познавам. Ти си роден самотник.

 

– Това комплимент ли трябваше да бъде – промърмори Джаксън горчиво. – Добре, сега като останавихме социалния му статус на отшелник, може ли да се заемем с истинския проблем тук?

 

– Кога ще смениш тази ужасни пердета? Не съм сигурен дали са наистина мръсно бели или просто мръсни, но Джаки, безвкусни са. – ухили се Кибум и Джаксън премигна срещу него не особено впечатлено.

 

– Знаеш, че мразя, когато ме наричаш Джаки.

 

– Защо мислиш, че го правя толкова често? – намигна му Кибум.

 

Джаксън почти се усмихна. Той и Кибум бяха коренно различни хора, но по някакъв странен начин кликваха помежду си. Погледна към най – добрия си приятел или поне най – близкото до такъв, какъвто имаше. Кибум се усмихваше по онзи странно интимен начин, който караше очите му да блестят. Джаксън забеляза, че Кибум не носеше черен молив, бритонът му падайки свободно върху очите, косата му лишена от тонове продукти с които я заливаше обикновено. И да, определено харесваше този Кибум повече, без лъскавите дрехи и много грим, усмихнат на дивана му облечен само със старо долнище и анорак, който му бе по – голям с поне два размера.

 

–…не знайно как. Ти слушаш ли ме изобщо?

 

Джаксън зашава виновно, радвайки се, че Кибум не може да прочете мислите му.

 

– Не. Ще повториш ли?

 

Кибум завъртя очи – нещо което правеше с такъв професионализъм с какъвто и извърташе и слабото си тяло около пилона – и заби юмрука си в рамото. Не беше лек удар.

 

– По дяволите, Кибум, наистина не си знаеш силата понякога. – сопна се Джаксън, търкайки удареното място.

 

– Пада ти се. Грубо е да игнорираш хората.

 

– И насилието е отговора?

 

– Насилието винаги е отговора. – каза неочаквано сериозно Кибум и Джаксън се намръщи.

 

– Какво-

 

– Както казах преди малко – прекъсна го Кибум бързо, сядайки по турски на дивана и обръщайки се към него. – Няма ли най – лесното решение да е се обадиш на сестра си? Все имаш някакъв неин телефон, нали?

 

– Ами – Джаксън разроши русата си коса ядно. – Не съм се чувал с нея от години.

 

– Добре – промърмори Кибум, хапейки долната си устна. – Това леко усложнява нещата.

 

– Не думай, Шерлок.

 

– Хей, не си го изкарвай на мен. Просто се опитвам да помогна.

 

– Не си кой знае от голяма помощ.

 

– Окей. Тогава си тръгвам.

 

Джаксън го хвана за китката, преди Кибум да може да направи и една крачка.

 

– Остани – помоли се той, нещо напълно нетипично в неговата природа. – Не ми обръщай внимание. Знаеш, че понякога мога да бъда… – Джаксън замлъкна. Последното което искаше в момента бе да бъде сам, а присъствието на Кибум някак си оправяше нещата.

 

– Кретен? – допълни услужливо вместо него Кибум, сядайки отново на мястото си.

 

– Кретен. – кимна Джаксън и се усмихна леко.

 

За известно време никой от двамата не проговори, загледани в пуснатия телевизор. Мълчанието беше комфортно, нещо на което Джаксън се беше научил да се наслаждава с времето.

 

– Как се освободи от работа? – попита накрая Кибум, посягайки към цигарите си на масата.

 

– Казах му, че съм пипал грип – отговори Джаксън, подавайки своята запалка, когато забеляза, че тази на Кибум не иска да запали. Кибум му се усмихна благодарно и дръпна от цигарата си, издишвайки дима след секунди. Познатия мирис на тютюнев дим изпълни стаята. – Каза ми да не му се мяркам пред очите, докато не съм сигурен, че съм се излекувал. Не иска да заразя някоя от клиентките.

 

– Задник. Единственото, което го интересува са парите.

 

– Не мога да кажа, че го виня. Парите отварят много врати.

 

– И затварят други. – заяви Кибум.

 

– Ако имахме пари, нямаше да работим това, което работим сега. – напомни му Джаксън внимателно, знаейки колко мразеше тази тема Кибум.

 

Кибум изхъмка.

 

– Къде е малкия?

 

– Къде мислиш?

 

– В килера?

 

– Ха ха – засмя се сухо Джаксън, грабвайки булката с бира си от холната масичка. Отпи от нея и горчивата течност се разля надолу по гърлото, все още приятна хладна. – В спалнята е. Спи.

 

– И ти ще спиш..?

 

– На дивана?

 

– Еха.

 

– Сега пък какво? – попита го Джаксън уморено.

 

– Не мислех, че си толкова, толкова…

 

– Толкова?

 

– Ами не знам. Човечен?

 

Джаксън избухна в смях.

 

– Добре е да знам, че ме мислиш за дявола в човешки образ.

 

Кибум повдигна рамене и си пое нова дръпка от цигарата.

 

– Предполагам не познаваш бащата на хлапето?

 

Джаксън се заигра с бутилката бира, показалеца му, плъзгайки се нагоре надолу по зеленото гърло.

 

– Не. Никаква представа. Но като познавам сестра си може да е всеки.

 

– Добре тогава. Остава ти само една възможност. – Кибум угаси цигарата си в пепелника.

 

– И тя е? – заинтересова се Джаксън с плаха надежда.

 

– Да се обадиш на полицията.

 

Дотук с надеждата.

 

– Няма да предам собствената си сестра на полицията. Ами ако и вземат детето?

 

– Тази вечер не спираш да ме изненадваш – поклати глава Кибум. – Това което правия е благородно и така нататък-

 

– Така нататък. – промърмори след него иронично Джаксън, но Кибум не му обърна внимание.

 

– ... но как ще се грижиш за дете? Това е голяма отговорност, а и колко време ще изтрае извинението с настинката? Все някога ще трябва да се върнеш на работа.

 

– Ще измисля нещо – сопна се раздразнено Джаксън, осъзнавайки, че Кибум е прав, но не искайки да го признае. – Няма как просто да го оставя. Знам какво е да те изоставят.

 

Кибум го погледна за един дълъг миг, но Джаксън не срещна погледа му, забил очи в бирата си.

 

– Грешка. Ще измислим нещо.

 

Джаксън се извъртя към него изненадано.

 

– Какво? Да не мислиш, че ще оставя най – добрия си приятел да се оправя сам с тази каша?

 

Джаксън се усмихна, игнорирайки топлината, която бързо се разпростираше в корема му.

 

Никой от тях не забеляза малката фигурка, която се бе настанила до прага на хола.

 

Бамбам също се усмихваше. И неговата усмивка беше пълна с облекчение.


End file.
